dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Signature Guidelines
These guidelines are guidelines you must follow in order to make your signature attack viable for use in battle. Signature Attacks can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Types of Signature Attacks There are several types of Signature Attacks. Signature attacks are attacks individual to your character and fully customizable, the following are types of signature attacks you can create. *Signature Attack (sig attack/sigs): A basic signature attack. By default, they deal Strength*100 Damage and cost 500 Stamina and 5 Rush Count. *Signature Transformation: A transformation that you create. Typically increase stats by a multiplier rather than a flat amount. *Ultimate Attack (ult): A basic Ultimate Attack, By default, they deal Strength*200 Damage and cost 750 Stamina and 5 Rush Count. Signature and their attacks range as follows, if one type of signature is higher on the list than the other, it's effects can negate/proceed effects those below it on the list. Ultimate Attack > Signature Transformation > Signature Attack. Obtaining Signature and Ultimate Attacks You have a maximum of 5 Signature and 3 Ultimate Attacks. Signatures and Ultimates must be approved by a user with the authority to do so before you can post them on the page. To get approval, post your signature or ultimate in the comments section of its' respective page. Post it in its' entirety, with all relevant effects, with as little ambiguity as possible. Format it so it is easy to read. You can make your Signature and Ultimate Attacks at any time, after you unlocked them. Their requirements are listed here: *Signatures: **First: Automatically unlocked. **Second: You must be at least Level 10. **Third: You must be at least Level 20. **Fourth: You must be at least Level 30. **Fifth: You must be at least Level 40. *Ultimates: **First: You must be at least Level 25, and have at least one approved Signature Attack. **Second: You must be at least Level 50, and have at least three approved Signature Attacks. **Third: You must be at least Level 75, and have at least five approved Signature Attacks. When a Signature or Ultimate is approved, feel free to post it on the page, in a section for the character. Use Header 2 ( This )for the character name, and Header 3 ( This ) for the attack name. Do not use any additional headers/sections. Please separate your positive and negative effects. Regulations The maximum amount of signature attacks a regular character can have is five. Any number of these can be Signature Transformations. You can only use a maximum of 3 Signature Attacks in a battle. One of these can be a Signature Transformation, but only one. You can only use a single Ultimate Attack in a battle. This does not mean you can only use them once, it simply means you can only use 3 of your 5 Signatures and 1 of your 3 Ultimates. You must specify which signatures your are bringing, along with your Ultimate, before the battle. A signature ability or attack is an attack unique to your character. They can deal damage, be a transformation, have other effects, and many other things that other attacks lack. There are two types of signature abilities - attacks and transformations. Signatures and Ultimates must be posted on the respective page before they cannot be used. Simply being approved in the comments, or on your profile, is insufficient. This is to provide battle helpers with an easy way of finding the signature in question. Under any and all circumstances, the following signature benefits are forbidden: *Anything that would prevent you from dying. *Anything that gives you zeni, XP, or any other benefit outside from battle. *Any cloning technique that lets you fight yourself. *A technique that makes you invincible. *A technique that has the capability to make you a legendary. *Any signature attack that already exists. Signatures are, well, the signature moves of the character, and thus unique to them. *Any signature that triggers as a result of your opponent performing an action. *Any signature that boosts Rush Count. Signature Attacks Signature attacks are attacks unique to your character, and may apply certain effect to your enemy/enemy team when it hits/misses. You can have up to five signature attacks. Signature Attacks deal Strength*100 damage, and cost 500 Stamina and 5 Rush Count by default. You must specify what type of damage it deals. Currently, the available damage types are Kinetic and Energy. If you do not specify which type, it will automatically be considered an Energy attack. Signature Attacks may have effects. These are temporary effects applied to either the user, or to the enemy. You may have up to two positive effects on your signature attacks. However, for each positive effect, you must have a negative effect. The more efficient a signature attack's effects are, the more potent their cons are. Some common negative effects are: *Must use Rush Count from a previous turn to charge. *50% chance to stun the user. *Increased Stamina usage *Negative effects applied to the enemy have a chance of being applied to you. *Etc. Signature attacks may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Effects can be applied whether the attack hits or misses, and it can or can not be applied to more than one enemy. Some common positive effects are: *Inflicts stun. *Inflicts bleed. *Subtracts a certain amount of damage or speed. *Negating certain effects. *Turning certain positive effects into negative effects. *Deals more damage. Signature attacks may also have positive effects that are seperate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. Ultimate Attacks Ultimate Attacks, or ults, are identical to signature attacks - with the following differences: *They deal Strength*200 Damage *They cost 750 Stamina to use, instead of 500 *They may have up to 4 positive effects. Again, for each positive effect, they must have a negative effect. Signature Transformations Signature transformations are transformations unique to your character, and can give you stat buffs, extra regeneration, etc. You may have up to two signature transformations. This still counts towards the 5-signature limit. Signature transformations have a maximum limit of four positive effects, but for each positive effect, the transformation gains a negative effect. Signature transformations have a lot of uses, they can be used to: *Give you more speed/damage. *Give you more resistance to a certain type of attack. *Create barriers. *Give effects to your team. *Inflict effects to your enemies. *Heal you. You may have two +25% buffs in your signature transformation. These can be on separate effects, or the same effect. If they are used on the same effect, they may be added together for a +50% increase. This still counts as two positive effects. If you are affecting only a single damage type, such as Kinetic damage, the buff may be as high as +30%. Again, you can use both multipliers, for a +60% increase. Signature transformations may also have positive effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. But, with each positive effect comes a negative effect. Some common negative effects are: *Speed/damage loss. *Taking more damage from certain attacks. *Giving yourself negative effects. *Giving your enemy advantages. *Causing damage to yourself. *A turn limit. *Maintenance cost. *Extra fatigue costs. All Signature Transformations cost 1 Rush Count positive effect to enter, as well as a base Stamina cost of 50 Stamina per positive effect, though the Stamina cost can be modified in the signature. You may only have 1 Signature Transformation in a battle, as per the rules described earlier. Signature transformations may also have negative effects that are separate from this list, but they must be within reason, and judged by and administrator, or another user with rights to do so. If a user reviewing your signature transformation decides that an ability is powerful enough, they can reduce the number of multipliers you get to one or even zero. No signature transformations are permanent effects. Category:Guidelines Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki